


Lazy Morning Kisses

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Series: Relationships and Rain [2]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony exchange lazy kisses the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> By the request of [rdjinspiringlybeautiful](http://rdjinspiringlybeautiful.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Sequel to [Rain Brings Change](http://damnednforsaken.livejournal.com/49490.html).

The storm had been going on since the day before when the sky opened up and poured buckets on top of their heads, sending them inside and into each other’s arms. Steve stirred from sleep, roused by gentle fingers stroking through his hair and a gentle voice murmuring his name. Blearily, he looked up and met Tony’s eyes before sitting up slightly and catching Tony’s mouth with his in a slow kiss much like their last one before they fell asleep.

They’d shifted in the night, and Steve was sprawled across Tony’s chest, suddenly grateful Tony hadn’t gotten rid of the ridiculously over-sized couch they were stretched out on when the rest of the team tried pressuring him. Tony accepted the kiss, opening his mouth and running his tongue along Steve’s lower lip, knowing the other man wasn’t quite awake yet. He was still sleep-warm and pliant against Tony’s body, and Tony was loath to give up the feeling as he licked his way into Steve’s mouth and relished the soft moan that earned him.

Neither of them were in a particular hurry to move things along. In fact it crossed neither of their minds, and Tony gently ran his fingers through Steve’s hair again, massaging his scalp and earning another soft moan for his efforts. Steve, for his part, stayed where he was and made no effort to move beyond stroking his tongue against Tony’s languidly and running his hands along Tony’s bare chest. Occasionally, his hand strayed to Tony’s nipples, but he never lingered.

Their kisses were lazy, wet and intimate in a way the two of them hadn’t had a chance to be yet. Granted, their physical relationship had only begun the night before, but their emotional ties had been forged before that day. Tony pushed aside the thought as too much to think about with his brain pleasantly fuzzy, closing his eyes as he leaned into Steve’s kisses, a slow, aching arousal winding its way through his body. Steve’s gentle trembling show he feels the same, but it doesn’t matter, not really. Their kisses continue until Steve breaks away and pants slightly against Tony’s neck, lack of oxygen and Tony’s flesh under his hand making him dizzy.

Tony’s hand cradled the back of his head as the ache spread throughout his body like the feeling after a full-body massage, languidly sated but shiveringly anxious at the same time. Steve’s eyes closed again as Tony’s fingers resumed their original slow strokes through his hair, lulling his body even further back towards sleep. Steve coaxed Tony to roll onto his side and curled around his back when he moved. Draping an arm over Tony’s waist, Steve nuzzled his face into the hairs at the nape of Tony’s neck, earning a shiver and a slight arching of Tony’s hips that was more reflexive than deliberately tantalizing. They settled against each other under the blanket Steve pulled over them, falling into slumber again to the thought of gentle kisses.

_**Fin** _


End file.
